Joe Hart
Joseph "Joe" Hart is a character on the Fox TV show Glee. He is currently a Sophmore at William McKinley High School, who made his debut appearance in Heart, the thirteenth episode of the third season. He is currently a part of the New Directions. Joe is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner Samuel Larsen. Season Three Heart He is introduced as a homeschooled teen who is joining McKinley High School in his sophomore year because he realized his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Mercedes, Quinn and Sam. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. Along with the rest of the God Squad, he performs a "singing telegram" of Stereo Hearts to Rachel from Finn. Santana asks them to do a singing telegram from her to Brittany. While the rest of the God Squad are up for it, Joe is not sure as he has never met a gay person before, but says he'll think about it. Later, at Sugar's party at Breadstix, he declares that "Love is love, man," and he and the rest of the God Squad sing Cherish/Cherish for Brittany. In Love Shack, he is seen dancing with Quinn, but earlier on in the song sitting with Finn. On My Way Joe is taking part in a meeting of The God Squad where Dave Karofsky's condition is discussed and expresses concern for his well-being. He also invites Kurt to the meeting. Joe is later seen in the audience at Regionals cheering the Warblers as they sing Glad You Came, and later he is seen in the audience watching the New Directions sing Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Big Brother Joe is walking down the hallway barefoot when Finn nearly steps on his toes. Later, he and Quinn talk after her return to the school. He tells her he prayed for her, and she says she looks up to him and knows some people that he could inspire whilst he helps to push her wheelchair down the hallway. Quinn invites Joe to join New Directions, and he joins at the end of the episode, taking part in Booty Camp. Saturday Night Glee-ver In Saturday Night Glee-ver, Joe has a solo in Night Fever ''after rehersing it earlier with Will, Sue, and Blaine. He participates with the rest of New Directions in ''Stayin' Alive. Songs Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *His best friend was his Mom prior to Heart . *He was home schooled until he transferred to McKinley. *His family doesn't own a TV. *Only knew religious songs prior to Heart. *Each one of his dreads is named after a book of the bible. *Was originally rumored to be named Apollo, and was rumored to be Puck's cousin. *Didn't know what grade level he was since he was homeschooled. *Is seen dancing with Quinn during Love Shack. *His surname is almost the same as the episode he first appears in. *Has tattoos that spell out Bible quotes. *He likes to walk barefoot. *He's the only character played by a The Glee Project winner who didn't get any solos in their debut episode. Instead, he got two group numbers. *Santana was the first homosexual person he ever met, so he never knew any gay people until he was 15-16. *He enjoys Disco Music. Gallery StereoHeartsLogo12.jpg C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C3.png C-C2.png SH11.png SH10.png SH8.png SH7.png 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg|Brittany calls Joe Hart : Teen Jesus Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters